dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Home for Summer OST
Detalles thumb|300px|[[Home for Summer]] *'Título:' 여름아 부탁해 OST *'Artista:' Varios Artistas *'Género:' Banda Sonora Original *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Distribuidor:' Danal Entertainment Parte 1 *'Artista:' Yeo Eun (MelodyDay) *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 06-Mayo-2019 **키다리 나무 (Tree) **키다리 나무 (Tree) (Inst.) Parte 2 *'Artista:' Roh Ji Hoon *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 12-Mayo-2019 **아직도 겨울 (Still Winter) **아직도 겨울 (Still winter) (Inst.) Parte 3 *'Artista:' Jo Sung Mo *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 19-Mayo-2019 **기다린 날도 지워질 날도 (The Day You Wait) **기다린 날도 지워질 날도 (The Day You Wait) (Inst.) Parte 4 *'Artista:' Jo Moon Geun *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 24-Mayo-2019 **오랜만에 (After a Long Time) **오랜만에 (After a Long Time) (Inst.) Parte 5 *'Artista:' J-Cera *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 26-Mayo-2019 **한 사람을 위한 마음 (Only For One Person) **한 사람을 위한 마음 (Only For One Person) (Inst.) Parte 6 *'Artista:' Lee Jang Woo (이장우) (015B) *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 02-Junio-2019 **그대 눈물까지도 (Even Your Tears) **그대 눈물까지도 (Even Your Tears) (Inst.) Parte 7 *'Artista:' Young Ji *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 07-Junio-2019 **다시 돌아와줘 (Please Come Back Again) **다시 돌아와줘 (Please Come Back Again) (Inst.) Parte 8 *'Artista:' Lee Se Joon (이세준) de Yurisangja (유리상자) *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 09-Junio-2019 **당신은 천사와 커피를 마셔본 적이 있습니까 (Have you ever had coffee with an angel?) **당신은 천사와 커피를 마셔본 적이 있습니까 (Have you ever had coffee with an angel?) (Inst.) Parte 9 *'Artista:' Hansalchae *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 14-Junio-2019 **햇살 좋은 어느 봄날에 (A Good One Spring Day) **햇살 좋은 어느 봄날에 (A Good One Spring Day) (Inst.) Parte 10 *'Artista:' Rich (리치) *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 16-Junio-2019 **You Are My Sunshine **You Are My Sunshine (Inst.) Parte 11 *'Artista:' Ahn Ye Seul *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 21-Junio-2019 **Waiting For Me **Waiting For Me (Inst.) Parte 12 *'Artista:' Lee Keum Jo ft. CANDO (캔도) *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 23-Junio-2019 **일과 이분의 일 (One and Half) **일과 이분의 일 (One and Half) (Solo Ver.) **일과 이분의 일 (One and Half) (Inst.) Parte 13 *'Artista:' Seo Jae Yi (서제이) *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 28-Junio-2019 **그럴때면 (When you Are) **그럴때면 (When you Are) (Inst.) Parte 14 *'Artista:' Lee Michelle *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 30-Junio-2019 **단 하루만 (Only One Day) **단 하루만 (Only One Day) (Inst.) Parte 15 *'Artista:' A train to autumn *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 05-Julio-2019 **매일 너에게 (Beautiful Moment) (Everyday To You (Beautiful Moment)) **매일 너에게 (Beautiful Moment) (Everyday To You (Beautiful Moment)) (Inst.) Parte 16 *'Artista:' Ran *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 07-Julio-2019 **사랑해서 아픈 거겠죠 (It's Hurt Because of Love) **사랑해서 아픈 거겠죠 (It's Hurt Because of Love) (Inst.) Parte 17 *'Artista:' Han Kyung Il *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 08-Julio-2019 **그립다 그립다 그립다 (Miss, Miss, Miss) **그립다 그립다 그립다 (Miss, Miss, Miss) (Inst.) Parte 18 *'Artista:' KOHD *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 14-Julio-2019 **한사람을 잃고서 (Losing One Person) **한사람을 잃고서 (Losing One Person) (Inst.) Parte 19 *'Artista:' Ryu Mi Ni (류미니) *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 21-Julio-2019 **미친 (Crazy) (Drama Ver.) **미친 (Crazy) (Original Ver.) **미친 (Crazy) (Inst.) Parte 20 *'Artista:' The Daisy *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 28-Julio-2019 **다 괜찮은 척하고 (Pretend That Everything is Okay) **다 괜찮은 척하고 (Pretend That Everything is Okay) (Inst.) Parte 21 *'Artista:' Ji Se Hee *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 04-Agosto-2019 **Love Is **Love Is (Inst.) Parte 22 *'Artista:' Kriesha Chu *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 11-Agosto-2019 **천일의 사랑 (A Thousand Days' Love) **천일의 사랑 (A Thousand Days' Love) (Inst.) Parte 23 *'Artista:' Kim Man Hee (김만희) *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 18-Agosto-2019 **Blue&Black **Blue&Black (Inst.) Parte 24 *'Artista:' Hwang Si Yeon *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 25-Agosto-2019 **내게 잘해주지 마요 (Don't Be Nice To Me) **내게 잘해주지 마요 (Don't Be Nice To Me) (Inst.) Parte 25 *'Artista:' CANDO (캔도) *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 01-Septiembre-2019 **약속하나 (Promise) **약속하나 (Promise) (Inst.) Parte 26 *'Artista:' Lydia *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 08-Septiembre-2019 **미안해요 고마워요 사랑해요 (I'm Sorry. I Love You. Thank You.) **미안해요 고마워요 사랑해요 (I'm Sorry. I Love You. Thank You.) (Inst.) Parte 27 *'Artista:' BB Ahn *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 12-Septiembre-2019 **끝내야 하겠죠 (I Should Finish) **끝내야 하겠죠 (I Should Finish) (Inst.) Parte 28 *'Artista:' Eun Ga Eun *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 14-Septiembre-2019 **My Only **My Only (Inst.) Parte 29 *'Artista:' Kim Seo Yun (김서연) *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 22-Septiembre-2019 **다 거짓말이죠 (It's All Lies) **다 거짓말이죠 (It's All Lies) (Inst.) Parte 30 *'Artista:' Chun So Ah (천소아) *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 29-Septiembre-2019 **돌아와 다시 돌아와 (Come Back Again) **돌아와 다시 돌아와 (Come Back Again) (Inst.) Parte 31 *'Artista:' Coda Bridge *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 04-Octubre-2019 **사랑 뭣하러 했을까 (Did You Go To Love?) **사랑 뭣하러 했을까 (Did You Go To Love?) (Inst.) Parte 32 *'Artista:' Doo Ri *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 13-Octubre-2019 **Time To Go **Time To Go (Inst.) Galería Home for Summer OST Part 1.jpg|Parte 1 Home for Summer OST Part 2.jpg|Parte 2 Home for Summer OST Part 3.jpg|Parte 3 Home for Summer OST Part 4.jpg|Parte 4 Home for Summer OST Part 5.jpg|Parte 5 Home for Summer OST Part 6.jpg|Parte 6 Home for Summer OST Part 7.jpg|Parte 7 Home for Summer OST Part 8.jpg|Parte 8 Home for Summer OST Part 9.jpg|Parte 9 Home for Summer OST Part 10.jpg|Parte 10 Home for Summer OST Part 11.jpg|Parte 11 Home for Summer OST Part 12.jpg|Parte 12 Home for Summer OST Part 13.jpg|Parte 13 Home for Summer OST Part 14.jpg|Parte 14 Home for Summer OST Part 15.jpg|Parte 15 Home for Summer OST Part 16.jpg|Parte 16 Home for Summer OST Part 17.jpg|Parte 17 Home for Summer OST Part 18.jpg|Parte 18 Home for Summer OST Part 19.jpg|Parte 19 Home for Summer OST Part 20.jpg|Parte 20 Home for Summer OST Part 21.jpg|Parte 21 Home for Summer OST Part 22.jpg|Parte 22 Home for Summer OST Part 23.jpg|Parte 23 Home for Summer OST Part 24.jpg|Parte 24 Home for Summer OST Part 25.jpg|Parte 25 Home for Summer OST Part 26.jpg|Parte 26 Home for Summer OST Part 27.jpg|Parte 27 Home for Summer OST Part 28.jpg|Parte 28 Home for Summer OST Part 29.jpg|Parte 29 Home for Summer OST Part 30.jpg|Parte 30 Home for Summer OST Part 31.jpg|Parte 31 Home for Summer OST Part 32.jpg|Parte 32 Videografía Yeo Eun (MelodyDay) - Tree|Tree - Yeo Eun Roh Ji Hoon - Still Winter|Still Winter - Roh Ji Hoon Jo Sung Mo - The Day You Wait|The Day You Wait - Jo Sung Mo Jo Moon Geun - After a Long Time|After a Long Time - Jo Moon Geun J-cera - Only For One Person|Only For One Person - J-Cera Lee Jang Woo (015B) - Even Your Tears|Even Your Tears - Lee Jang Woo (015B) Young Ji - Please Come Back Again|Please Come Back Again - Young Ji Lee Se Joon (Yurisangja) - Have you ever had coffee with an angel?|Have you ever had coffee with an angel? - Lee Se Joon (Yurisangja) Categoría:KOST